My Mitch
by who4life1234
Summary: When a couple of friends and team crafted members go to Oklahoma in an RV, Mitch- I suck at summaries. Plz just read.


My Week in Oklahoma

Prolouge:

I was curiously walking around with my best-friend, Alesa, and she asked me if I was going to do anything this summer, which started next week.

"No, we never do anything. I was planning on just staying home and watching Netflix and Youtubers. Mostly playing Minecraft. You?" I asked her. Alesa and I have been friends ever since we were pretty much born, because our dad's were both best friends in college, and my mom actually ended up working with her dad a while back. She never met her mom, which I thought was sad. But, as they say, life goes on.

"Um... that's kind of why I was going to ask you. My dad works at an international company, but whenever I ask him what he works at, he just says, 'ehh, It's just a job that gives us blessings since we get much money'." She replied. I also forgot to tell you, Alesa's family is like, totally rich. They get like, 3 craploads every MONTH.

"So, there's this trip, and he asked some other students from our school to ask they're parents if they could go on a trip with us. My dad wants to show people what he does for a living, and he's in Oklahoma right now. Everything is paid, and we are going to have my soccer coach, coach Kautz as the driver of our RV. Everything is paid already, so yeah." she said.

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that. My parents would OBVIOUSLY accept, since I have a phone, and I've known Alesa forever. Also, they knew Alesa's dad for a long time, too.

"Wow! That's awesome! Do you know who's going?" I asked her curiously.

"Yup. Actually a lot, but I don't know 2 of them. 13 people are coming. Valerie, Daniel, Ty, Jerome... _**Mitch**_." she said, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I couldn't stop laughing, and neither could she. "Oh, shut up. Is Adam going?" I asked.

"Of course! I won't let my dad not invite him."

I guess I'm going to Oklahoma!

Chapter 1: The day of the trip _

"Bye sweetie! Don't forget to take a bunch of pictures!" said my mom.

"We love you, Pop!" said my dad. Thats what my dad and sister call me.

"Love ya, Pop!" said my sister.

I actually liked it when they did that. Typically in books, movies, or T.V. series, kids wouldv'e been humiliated and embarrassed. But not me. I went down the stairs of the RV real quick and hugged them and kissed them.

"Love you guys!" I said to them.

"Love you too!" they replied.

The R.V. from the outside looked super big from the outside, but on the inside, IT WAS HUMONGOUS! It even had a second floor! I wasn't gonna have trouble picking out a place to stay. The best part is that it has 2 floors, and then a floor above it, where there are a bunch of comfy seats to sit in and look at the view! There was a wi-fi hotspot! EVERYTHING! And the top-top floor with the seats, had this huge plastic covery thingy that you could see through while it rains! It was truly amazing. In the bottom, it had a plazma t.v. in the center, right cross the couch, with the kitchen there too! It was too good to be true, but it actually was true. I had packed a lot of clothes, my three favorite books, all MY technology, and... most importantly, my collection of minecraft collecters items.

I went to Alesa's room to see what she was up to. I had earlier decided to surprise her with a BOO or something, but I thought that would probably cause her to have the hiccups or something. So instead, I just walked in with my laptop in my case and plopped on her bed. There was an awkward silence when I arrived, leaving us bored.

"Wow. This RV is pretty awesome. How much do you think it cost to rent?" I asked, breaking a silence.

"Probably like, $4,000,000 or something. Why'd you bring you laptop?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to play Minecraft on a multiplayer server." I said, responding to her question.

"Okay. But I want you to see my server, so log on and I'll put it up." said Alesa smiling.

I knew Alesa liked One Direction, but she also knew I didn't like them. I wanted to listen to my favorite band, "The Downtown Fiction", and she agreed! I put a playlist in the background to listen to it while playing.

"Wow. That's pretty boss! How did you make the budder castle?" I asked her. She started to blush and I already knew what she was going to say.

"Adam helped me." Oh, Adam. Alesa has dated him for about... 3 years now? Well, I can tell you, they were made for each other.

"Ooooo how'd it end? Did he invite you over to have some porkchop afterwards?" I said teasingly, which caused us both to laugh.

"Okay, no. I need to finish mining the gold. Plus, I fed Ted last time!" I said to Alesa, who begged me to feed our dog in Minecraft, Ted. We called him after a character from our favorite show, "How I Met Your Mother". Hehe, the funny reason was, we already tried to breed him like, 3 times but the girl never seemed to come to him. Anyways, she was in the house we've worked on for FOREVER at my house one day, while I went mining in our mining station and looked for anthing I could find to make some armor, since after this round, we were going on Normal mode. We were in Peaceful mode right now.

"So... when you gonna ask out Mitch?" she asked me.

"Ughhh stop worrying about my love life! It's not like I have one, anyway." I replied to her idiotic question.

"Well, It's not like he doesn't like you! He ALWAYS is flirting with you, he asks if you want some food, and he even asks you what your interests are in games and music!" she replied.

"Don't you see? He's just being polite. Opening a door for someone isn't flirting, it's called manners. Why are those two getting so mixed up these days? Anyways, he knows if I'm hungry when you can hear my stomach growl from here to Canada. And by the way, if someone asks for your interests, IT JUST MEANS THEY WANT TO KNOW YOU!" I say, packing my laptop and slamming her door. I know that was pretty harsh, but sometimes her dumb questions annoy me too much. Either it's just that, or hormones. I am 16, after all.

I decide to leave my laptop in my room, and instead bring my phone, and go up to the "third floor". Since it wasn't raining, I decided to take the plastic covering on top of the sides of the RV off. From what Coach Kautz told us, we were going to arrive at 11:00 p.m. or 12:00 a.m. since it was a pretty long trip. Right now, it was 9:00 a.m. We were dropped off at the bus at 6:00 a.m., so it's been 3 hours. I decided to sit at the first seat since no one was there. I looked at the plain skys and fields with cows, since we were going through the interstate. I put my music out loud, and closed the trapdoor for people not to come in, since not very many people knew my music, or liked it. I plugged my phone to my I-Home and put it loud. I started dancing to the beat of the indie song.

_I can tell there's something going on_

_Our's seems to dissapear_

_Everyone is leaving, I'm still with you_

_And we don't care about the young folks_

_Talking 'bout the young stuff_

_And we don't care about the old folks_

_Talking 'bout the old stuff, too_

_And we don't care about our own folks_

_Talking 'bout our own stuff_

_No all we care about is talking_

_Talking only me and you_

I slowly whistled the tune of the song, while still swaying by myself. I put the song one more time; Sitting down on the first seat again and singing along, while watching above seeing the clounds sprinting across the whole sky. I watch and see the clouds form as if it were to rain, but I didn't care. I just sang lowly to the song. I put it on repeat and couldn't stop listening to the song. I fell in love with it, like when I saw Mitch for the first time.

"It doesn't matter what we do, what we are going to. We could stick around and see this night through." I sing aloud.

"Wow. You sing good." I hear a familiar voice say causing me to jump and turn around. I see the man of my dreams, Mitch.

"Ummm... what are you doing here? I um... well, thanks." I say, blushing and scratching the back of my neck, awkwardly.

"Haha, well. I can't just come to see the view?" He asks congusingly.

"O-of course!" I said quickly.

"It's okay, I'm just teasing. But, I didn't know you liked Peter, Bjourn and John."

"I actually only know a couple of they're songs," I replied.

"Well I guess I have to show you some then."

_Oh man. Wasn't he a charm._


End file.
